Stella
Princess Stella is the princess of Solaria and one of the founding members of the Winx Club. Stella is the keeper of the Ring of Solaria and Guardian Fairy of Solaria. She is the second Winx girl to be introduced; the first being Bloom. Personality Stella is a seventeen year old blonde girl described as being the daughter of the Sun and the Moon. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella also cares about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella is not always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with Brandon than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to match make but has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However, despite her intuitions, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Winx. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies from yellow-orange to bright orange, various shades of pink, and occasionally blue and purple. Winx Club Pre-Series When Stella was younger she had a totally different look. She wore a pair of white glasses and had some what messy hair. In Winx Club - Episode 212, it was revealed that when she was younger she had a crush on a boy called Robby, but he had a crush on the prettiest girl in her old class, Kimberly. Stella cast a spell on Kimberly so she could not go to the school dance, but instead, Robby spent the whole night taking care of Kimberly and holding her hand, which upsets Stella. Later as time went on, Stella and a little puppy of hers were on a scavenger hunt to find a rare plant but instead, she found a special tree which leads to a secret tunnel and tied a ribbon to it so she knew which tree it was, and it became very handy for her and later, for the Winx. When Stella first went to Alfea, she accidentally destroyed the potions lab, an action that got her expelled but, readmitted. Appearance |-|Civilian= Stella has long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. Stella civilian base1.png |-|Winx= winx-club-stella-magic-winx-transformation-o.gif|Stella in her Winx form (Original) 1pr89j.gif|Stella in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) |-|Charmix= charmixstella.gif|Stella's Charmix |-|Enchantix= 1pr8lp.gif|Stella in her Enchantix (2D) 1pr8oa.gif|Stella in her Enchantix (3D) Stella-FairyDust.jpg|Stella's Fairy Dust Container Finish_Stella.jpg|Stella's Fairy Dust |-|Believix= 1pr96a.gif|Stella in her Believix (2D) ef4c5b69d3a1f0f2ca5ffc9c72e97ffa_1295176430.gif|Stella in her Believix (3D) Stella_Speedix.jpg|Stella Speedix Stella_Zoomix.jpg|Stella Zoomix Stella_Tracix.jpg|Stella Tracix |-|Sophix= 1rcn6d.gif|Stella in her Sophix |-|Lovix= 21266191.gif|Stella in her Lovix |-|Harmonix= 1pr9k8.gif|Stella in her Harmonix |-|Sirenix= 6.gif|Stella in her Sirenix (2D) 1pr9p7.gif|Stella in her Sirenix (3D) |-|Bloomix= 9807276_orig.gif|Stella in her Bloomix |-|Mythix= 1pra3g.gif|Stella in her Mythix |-|Butterflix= 1pr9zj.gif|Stella in her Butterflix |-|Tynix= 1praaq.gif|Stella in her Tynix |-|Dreamix= 1hlr88.gif|Stella in her Dreamix |-|Onyrix= 1r4t8l.gif|Stella in her Onyrix |-|Supremix= Stella Supremix.png|Stella in her Supremix |-|Mermaidix/Aqvatix= Stella Mermaidix.png|Stella in Mermaidix/Aqvatix Magical Abilities Stella's attacks come from the Sun, Moon, and Stars, but practically all of her attacks are sun-based. This may be because she comes from Solaria, where she is the princess, and this gives more emphasis to the Sun. Stella's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Sun. Stella can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat. She has also used an attack called Sun Burst which burns things. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly in dark places. Stella can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of sunlight that can leave the opponent temporarily blind as demonstrated in "Face to Face with the Enemy" and "Winx Club - Episode 413|The Wizards' Attack". She can shape sunlight into barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. She can conjure light in any area, no matter how dark. Due to Stella being from Solaria, she is majorly affected by the Sun. She gains her energy from the sun and is heavily weakened when in very dark places or underground. It is stated that Stella is also connected to the Moon, but only two attacks have appeared representing this: Enchanted Moon Shield and Lunar Magnetism. Stella also has the Ring of Solaria which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. However, after the sixth episode, in which she takes the ring back from the Trix, who stole it in the previous episode, the ring has only made a handful of appearances since, and has no longer been seen to be used by her after she gained her Enchantix. Stella has actually used her lunar powers more than usual with the ability to generate a mirror (Harmonix) and also shown the power of controlling her own and others reflection(s) to have their appearance similar to others, very similar to Darcy's Illusions. She demonstrated her reflecting ability in "Layla's Choice" when she used a look alike spell on the pixies and Kiko to fool Griselda into believing they were the Winx. In her role as the Fairy of the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars, Stella wields the ultimate ability to manipulate light, the fierce power of the Sun, the mystic force of the Moon and the astral energy of the stars. In Season 4 she was able to sense Roxy's impurity when she was possessed by Nebula and in Season 7 Stella's Butterflix Power is able to restore purity. Her powers are the expression of inner vision, sight, intuition, and clarity. Due to the fact that Stella's powers revolve around light and heat, she cannot remain in a dark area very long and sleeps with the lamp on (as shown in Winx Club - Episode 517 of Season 5). Since her powers are derived from celestial objects she is able to manipulate cosmic forces. Stella possesses a magic item known as the Ring of Solaria. Because it was originally created from a small part of the Dragon's Flame, it is believed that the ring holds immense magical powers and the Trix mistakenly thought the Dragon Flame was in it because of that. This ring can transform into a scepter, which appears as a long, slender staff surmounted with a round, flat disc shaped like the symbol of the sun. When she earned her Enchantix, she no longer needed to use the scepter, except for teleportation. Stella has also shown minor abilities of generating minor weather phenomena. She is able to create rain storms, part the clouds via Cloud Breaker, and even manipulate cosmic weather such as Solar winds, storms, and flares that are able to help plants grow, melt ice, and even burn things. She demonstrated the ability of generating a rainbow in Season 2 and also manipulating colors in The Lilo and A Magix Christmas. Curiosities *'Birthday:' August 18 *'Astrological Sign:' Mermaid *'Favorite Food:' Chips *'Favorite Color:' Green *'Favorite Hobby:' Shopping and organizing pajama parties! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Handsome and full of muscles... and super sweet like Brandon *'Best Friend:' Bloom!!! *'Favorite Movies:' Comedies! Nothing is better than a laugh! *'Loves:' Dressing super fashionable, and giving fashion tips *'Favorite Music:' Pop music *'Favorite Spell:' Moon Ray! *'Phobia:' Bugs. Transformation Sequences Trivia *Stella's appearance was apparently inspired by actress Cameron Diaz, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *The main voice actress of Stella from the 4Kids dub was credited using an alias that changed each season (Mary Stout, Su Meredith and Grace Shepard, respectively). In fact, in the Cinélume dub, her voice sounds similar to actress Kim Cattrall. *The hairband from Stella's Harmonix form is similar to the hat worn by Andrina, one of the sisters of Ariel in the 1989 Disney film "The Little Mermaid". In addition, both of them have blond hair, and the ribbons making up her Harmonix sandals as well as her Sirenix thighs are of the same color as Andrina's mermaid tail. *Harmonix is the first fairy form that does not tie her hair into pigtails. *"Stella" is a Latin and Italian word meaning "Star", referencing her powers, which are derived from celestial objects such as the Sun, the Moon and the Stars. Her parents' names, Radius and Luna, reference the sun and moon respectively. *Stella is a year older than the Winx and the rest of her class due to being held back a year for her acts of delinquency. Even if she is older than the other girls, she often acts immature for her age and sometimes like a 3-year-old, as shown in Season 5. *Stella had once flirted with twenty-six Specialists within one day. *Stella's opposite is Darcy. **Elementally: Stella having light related powers and Darcy having darkness related powers. **Personality: Stella is extrovert while Darcy is a sort of introvert and fights by cunning. *She had to suffer several body mutations: **Turned into a monster by Chimera. **Her face turned into a doodle when she gave up her looks for the Water Stars. **She temporarily became a child. Her personality also changed a little. *Stella is normally seen with Bloom and Flora more than the other girls. *It is revealed that she is acrophobic (scared of heights), which is ironic since she can normally fly. *During planning, aside from the age, Stella relatively remains unchanged. *Stella's princess outfit and scepter were redesigned for the Nickelodeon specials. *Stella had three childhood designs: in Season 2, she wore glasses and looked like a nerd; in Season 3 she was more formal. During Season 5 she looked somewhat ordinary 3-5 year old girl. However in Season 5 she wears her normal civilian outfit of Season 5 in her 3-year-old "childhood-form". *In the English/American Nickelodeon dub, her title is "Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun". However in the German and French Nickelodeon dub, her title is "Stella, Fee der Sonne und des Mondes" and "Stella, fée de la lune et du soleil", which both mean "Stella, Fairy of the Sun and the Moon", while in Italian dub, her title is "Stella, fata del sole splendente", means "Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun". In the Latin American and Polish dubs she was the fairy of the sun and the moon until Season 4, since Season 5 she is the fairy of the shining sun. *In the 4Kids dub, her birthday is August 10. *Stella's highlights in 3D transformations are in pink, but in the 2D one, they are in purple. *Stella is the only Winx girl to appear on every episode so far, despite not being the main protagonist of the show. *Stella at her first appearance was 17 years of age and Brandon was 16 which means that Stella might be older than Brandon. *Stella's favorite hobbies are shopping, dressing up, and designing fashion. *She and Aisha are both 17 at their first appearances. In season 5, they are also the two most prominent in their Harmonix forms. *Stella is the eldest of all of the Winx. *In Season 3, she tries a dress that looks similar to her re-designed Princess of Solaria dress. *Both her and Caramel are voiced by Amy Gross in the Nick dub. *Both her and her bonded pixie hate spiders. *According to Iginio Straffi, in a live-action movie his ideal cast for Stella would be Jennifer Lawrence. *In Season 5, Stella is the only Winx that does not have a named spell that is released from the leg. *According to the show's creator, Stella is the third most powerful fairy of the Winx (Bloom being the first and Flora being the second ). *She always wanted to be a fashion designer and her wish did come true in Season 6. *She is the fourth Winx to turn evil as shown in "Queen for a Day". **The first one was Bloom as shown in Season 2. **The second was Tecna as shown in "The Sirenix Book" when she was turned into a robot. **The third was Musa as shown in the "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she was turned into a monster by Tritannus. *She is the only fairy to wear boots in her Mythix form. *She and Bloom are the only Winx to have a sleeveless uniform in the 7th season. *All of her transformation colors (except for Sophix) are in orange even though her favorite color is green. *Rebecca Soler, who voices Stella in the DuArt dub, also voiced Tecna in season 3 of Winx Club in the 4Kids dub. *Stella's wings in her Sirenix Transformation are shifted upside down. *Stella is the only Winx member to turn right, while all the other girls turn left during their Butterflix transformation. *It is implied in the Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss that Stella is a fan of Justin Bieber. *She very creative and all of her friends always ask her some tips and advice on how to match clothes and accessories. *Her motto is: "Following fashion can be fun...but creating a unique style is even more fun!!!". *Even though Stella has the same amount of comic-only love interests as Bloom and Aisha, both never graduate from being simple infatuations and are usually left unrequited on Stella's end. **Though she and Joel might have fallen for each other, the two maintain more of a friendly relationship with the other until they stop hanging out all together. **Her small crush on Paul also went completely unrequited as Paul was in love with her friend, Jessie. Category:Season 2 (concepts)